This invention relates to a new cultivar of raspberry called ‘Driscoll Estrella’. The new cultivar of raspberry plant was developed from a single seedling selected from the hybridization of the selection Q481.7 (an unpatented variety) as the seed parent with the selection S826.3 (an unpatented variety) as the pollen parent. The parents were crossed in 1998, whereafter fruit and seed were collected to produce seedlings for field planting in Watsonville, Calif. in 1998. The new cultivar was selected from these seedlings in 2000 for its yellow color, productivity and flavor. The cultivar has been asexually propagated by in vitro shoot tip culture, root sucker division and root cuttings at the Cassin Ranch in Santa Cruz County, Calif. and has been shown to maintain the desired and distinguishing characteristics after propagation over several generations.